I Live With the Akatsuki!
by Red Dawn21
Summary: Ayame is a 17 year old girl who, like many of us, loves watching Naruto. What's gonna happen now that she's forced to live with Sasori and Deidara after they somehow come out of her computer from a Shippuuden episode?  Sasori X OC   Deidara X OC
1. Prologue

****Author Note: The sucky prologue has been revised/edited. Deidara and Sasori may be OOC in this story, so if I get their personalities wrong, please let me know so that I can fix it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it. Never have and never will, unfortunately~. I won't bother saying this again in every chapter because no one likes to read boring disclaimers.

* * *

**Prologue**

Ayame, a seventeen-year-old girl with long, raven black hair and brown eyes, sat in her living room sketching a picture of Sasori and Deidara in her notebook. She looked up from her drawing to gaze out the window. It was an ordinary, sunny afternoon in the middle of the scorching hot month of June. On a sunny day like this, most people would be spending their summer vacation hanging out at the beach or enjoying an exotic vacation in another country. But not her. She was stuck at home with nothing to do because the only family she had left, her mother, was on a boring business trip.

Not that she minded though. She was quite content spending her free time in an air-conditioned room, away from the excessive heat, waiting for a new episode of Naruto Shippuuden to finish downloading. Now that her favorite Naruto characters, the Akatsuki, were playing a bigger role in the show, Naruto ws getting a lot more interesting to watch.

She walked over to her computer to check if the download had finished, and grinned in satisfaction. Taking a seat at the computer desk, she closed her notebook and set it aside, double-clicking on the download so that the episode would show up on her screen.

Ayame had only watched about ten minutes of the episode when suddenly a blinding light filled the entire room. Once the light was gone and Ayame was able to see again, she frowned, noticing her computer screen had blacked out. She attempted to turn the computer back on so she could finish watching the episode, but it refused to work anymore. She groaned and proceeded to slam her head onto the desk in frustration, remaining in that position for a minute as she sulked, wondering if her mom would agree to get her a new laptop..

She heard someone clear their throat behind her, probably expecting to get her attention, or for her to turn around at least. Instead, she ignored it, certain she was the only person in the house.

_'I'm probably just imagining it. There's no one else in this house other than me anyway..,' _she thought, disregarding the sound.

"..I don't really like being ignored, hmm...," she heard someone mutter.

Stiffening at the realization that she wasn't imagining things, that she wasn't alone, and that there was possibly a robber, murderer, or kidnapper behind her, Ayame wondered if she should turn around, continue to ignore the person, or pretend to be asleep. She decided that maybe turning around was the best idea. After all, if she pissed the guy off by ignoring him, she could be killed. And she still had a decent chance of being able to defend herself if he suddenly attacked her.

"Did you even consider the possibility that she might not be ignoring you? She could have knocked herself out earlier," she heard another voice suggest.

Ayame paled. There were two people- two men- in her living room. She was probably capable of defending herself against one guy, but again _two_...

_'Well Fuck.'_

__Thinking it was best to pretend to give them her attention so she could find an escape route or something, Ayame sat up and turned around slowly...

...only to gasp when she recognized the two men as her favorite redhead and her favorite blonde bomber.


	2. Ch 1 : Denial, Rants, & Explanations

A/N: This chapter has been revised and edited.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Denial, Rants, & Explanations**

"Ah. So she's alive, yeah!"

"..S-Sasori and D-Deidara?" Ayame stuttered in surprise. Then she fainted from shock, falling out of her seat in the process. Luckily, Sasori caught her before she hit the floor.

"Eh? Who is she Danna, and how does she know our names, yeah?," Deidara asked in confusion. "And where the HELL are we? I don't sense any chakra at all."

"How am I supposed know, brat? Ask the girl! She's probably the one who got us here in the first place..." They turned their attention to Ayame.

"Hey...Hey! Wake up damnit, yeah!" Deidara said, poking her. Ayame started to stir and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up to see Sasori and Deidara staring at her.

"Oh Shi-! What the hell?" She yelled and backed away. Deidara snorted in amusement at her reaction and Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"Sasori-Danna, I think she's still in shock, hmm."

"I don't care, we need an explanation. Kid, how did we get here?"

"I should be the one asking that question! Why the hell are you two in my house?" Ayame asked. "Wait. Nevermind. Don't answer that. I'm obviously dreaming and you're both just figments of my insane imagination. Yeah, that's it! I'll wake up in a few minutes and this would have never happened. My computer would still be working and I'd be waking up from a nap or somethi—"

"Enough with the rants and the denial, un. We're as real as we'll ever be."

"Now explain how we got here, where we are, and how you know about us, before I get impatient and decide to kill you," Sasori ordered.

"…It's a long story though.."

"Shorten it."

Ayame sighed, "Basically, your part of an anime- a TV show thing- that's watched for entertainment. You aren't supposed to be real. You're fictional characters created by someone in Japan and your universe is his brainchild."

"His _what_, un?"

"Brainchild."

"…"

"Bullshit. Now what's the _real_ story?," Sasori asked, apparently not believing anything she said.

"That IS the real story! Why would I lie?" She gave them a hurt look and only received blank stares in return.

"Ahem~ Anyway.. To answer your other question.. You're not in any of the hidden villages or in the world you came from. You're in another dimension in a country called the United States of America. The only reason I know who you are is because...let's just say the anime you're both from is popular in this world."

Silence.

"…And you expect us to believe all of this?" Sasori asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course! It's the truth after all.." ..but Ayame could tell he was still skeptical.

"..."

"So... I'm guessing you don't have any ideas on how to get back to your world?"

"No, we don't. We were hoping you knew, since you're obviously the one who brought us here," Sasori answered her.

"Hold on a minute. I couldn't have been the one to bring you here because I would never willingly destroy my computer. It was probably someone from your world... So I guess you're stuck here until you figure out a way back yourselves."

"Apparently."

"Just don't blow the house up. Please. You probably deserve a warning too.. That it's not a good idea to go around exploring this world by yourselves."

"Why not, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"You guys have fangirls. And if they even suspect that you're the real Sasori and Deidara, they won't hesitate to rape, molest, or kidnap you. They'll do who knows what to you and you won't be able to escape." From the looks of sheer disgust on their faces, Ayame could tell they understood. "You're incredibly lucky I'm not one of them. And no, you can't kill them. People here aren't ninjas anyway so where's the fun in that?"

"They aren't _what_?" Deidara and Sasori asked simultaneously in disbelief. No wonder they weren't sensing any chakra around here..

"The people here aren't ninjas and neither am I, meaning we can't defend ourselves if you suddenly attack us. Like I said, where's the fun in killing if we die so easily?" Ayame grinned.

"So what do we do while we're stuck here?" Deidara asked her.

"Think of it as a vacation from your evil-ninja life, torture each other out of boredom, spin around on the computer chair until you get so dizzy you throw up,.. I don't know. Just try to resist throwing weapons in the house. I don't want it demolished before this is over. You can train in the backyard if you must… But no exploding clay Deidara!" Ayame threw her notebook at his head when it seemed like he was going to grab some of his clay. Sasori facepalmed at the overwhelming immaturity, but upon doing so, he realized something that shouldn't have been possible.

He was human again.

Well fuck. He was stuck in the body of an eighteen- year- old.

"Ooh, a notebook, yeah!"

"Give that back!"

"Not bad, hmm. These drawings of us are pretty exact, yeah."

Now in deep thought, he disregarded everything else that was happening around him. And Ayame continued chasing Deidara around the house trying the get her notebook back, not noticing how quiet the ex-puppet had gotten.


	3. Ch 2 : A New Day

Author Note: This chapter has been revised and edited.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – A New Day**

'Stupid sun...' Ayame thought as the sun shining through her window disturbed her precious sleep. She rolled over, trying to block the sun from view, but fell off the bed in the process. "Owwie.. God damnit.." she said, sitting up and rubbing her poor head. Looking at her clock, she noticed it was almost noon, so she took a shower and got dressed as usual.

It was nice having the house to herself during the summer. She could sleep in whenever she wanted to and she didn't have to worry about waking up to a stupid alarm clock for school. Now to make herself something to eat..

Leaving her room and going down the stairs, she couldn't help feeling like she was forgetting something..

She twitched and face-palmed.

Obviously her two ninja visitors hadn't woken up yet. Or they had killed each other before she had the chance to wake up too. Ayame felt that the house was too eerily quiet now that she remembered she wasn't living alone. Either way, to get to the kitchen, she would have to pass through the living room. She would find out if they were still alive on her way there.

The sight she saw when she entered the living room was something she considered utterly stupid. Deidara was draped lazily over one of the two couches with his head dangling over the edge. He looked pretty close to falling off the couch altogether. Sasori was on the other couch, hugging a pillow and mumbling something about his "precious art" and his "beloved puppets".

Ayame's eye twitched. Who would have thought that Akatsuki members could act so strangely in their sleep... There was only one way to solve this. And that was to whack them with evil pillows of doom!

WHACK! WHACK!

Deidara ended up falling off the couch after getting hit.

"Ouch, yeah!"

"What the hell?"

"I knew you guys were insane in many ways, but this is just ridiculous..."

Sasori glared at her while rubbing his forehead where it was hit by the pillow. "What the hell does that mean?" Apparently he wasn't a morning person.

"If you plan to keep your normal 'evil killer' reputation, then I suggest you don't ask." Ayame sighed. "I woke you up to ask if you guys wanted to eat something."

"Sure, un!"

With that, Ayame made her way into the kitchen and made chocolate chip pancakes for the three of them, explaining what pancakes were when she was asked.

As the Akatsuki were finishing their food and Ayame was cleaning up the kitchen, she happened to look at the calendar on the other side of the room. She froze when she realized what day it was. It was the day her mother would be getting back from her business trip. How was she supposed to explain the two ninjas' arrival to her mother?

"..Oh..Shit..." She paled.

"What's wrong, yeah?" Deidara asked, putting his and Sasori's used plates in the sink.

"My mother."

"huh?"

"She's coming back today."


	4. Ch 3 : Reunion

AN: This chapter has been revised & edited.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Reunion**

* * *

Sasori and Deidara were designed to defy all laws of science, so about a day ago, mother nature decided to defy science again by impossibly force them out of a computer screen. But that just ended up leaving Ayame in a complicated situation; How do you hide two anime characters from your mother?

Maybe she could stuff them in her room and keep the door locked until her mom leaves! They could probably keep themselves entertained in there by poking and prodding at all the random stuff in her room…right?

On second thought, her room would probably be blown up if she locked them in there.

'_Come on Ayame, Think! Think!_' Ayame banged her head into the wall, getting strange looks from the two ninja. She probably had less than an hour to come up with a way to keep her mother from finding out about them. Now why is it important that her mother not find them, you ask~? Because she was the overprotective kind of mother whose motherly instincts made her especially protective when it came to boys.

Unable to come up with any other ideas, Ayame decided she had no choice but to keep them in her room. At this point, she would be lucky if she had even a half hour left before her mother came home. Ayame quickly grabbed Sasori and Deidara and ran in the direction of her room, not giving them time to protest.

"You're gonna have to entertain yourselves here for a few hours until my mother leaves again. She'll be back from a business trip in a few minutes and I don't need her raging at the fact that two men are living with me now," she explained. "So you have two options. You can play with the cat-," She pointed to a curled up black cat that was sleeping on her bed. "Or you can play video games."

"When did that cat even get here, un?"

"She was always here. You just never noticed her because this is the first time you've been in my room," Ayame pointed out. "So. About those video games~…"

Within fifteen minutes, she had explained the basics of how to use an Xbox 360. They seemed to have gotten the hang of it and were currently playing Call of Duty together. She just hoped they would remember to keep the noise level to a minimum.

Hearing a car coming into the drive way, she knew it wouldn't be long until her mom would be at the front door. She had less than two minutes to get downstairs and act natural.

"She's here. Don't blow my room up and don't kill the cat," she gave them the final warning.

She left the bedroom, locked the door, and ran back to the living room, trying to act as normal as she could at that moment. Grabbing her sketchbook from the computer desk, she pretended to draw something.

Her mom would just need to be distracted for an hour or two, and then she would leave again to catch a flight for a different business trip. This time her mother would be gone for a month instead of a week. Thank God it was one of the rare times that she was so busy she had no time to stay home longer. Of course, Ayame and her mother hated being away from each other for so long, but her mom couldn't afford to lose her job even if it meant that she wouldn't be able to see Ayame as much as she used to. It was unfortunate, but at the same time convenient for Ayame, considering the predicament she was in.

Ayame barely had a chance to sit down before the front door was unlocked and her mother stepped in.

"Aaaayaaaa~ I'm hoooome~!

And so a few hours later, Ayame sighed in relief as she locked the front door. Their touching family reunion and catch-up conversations were over. Her mother had left. It took some convincing, but her mother had agreed to send her a new laptop from whatever country she was being sent to. She also gave Ayame enough money to survive for another month.

Now she just had to feed the cat and check on the-

She face-palmed. She had almost forgotten about the two Akatsuki that had been locked in her room. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost 6:30 pm. Even the two Akatsuki had to eat, so she pulled out her cell phone, ordering a pizza while simultaneously putting some cat food in a small dish for her kitty.

Quickly making her way up the stairs to her room, she carefully balanced her cat's dinner in one hand while searching her pockets for her keys with her other hand.

_'Aha! Found it!'_

"Ooh! What's_ this_ Sasori-Danna, hmm?"

Ayame froze. She hadn't even unlocked the door yet, but she already knew that she wouldn't like what she would see once she opened it.

_'Deidara had better not have found what I think he found…' _

And with that thought, Ayame quickly tried to unlock the door.

* * *

A/N: Now that I'm completely finished with the revisions, expect chapter 4 sometime soon~


	5. Ch 4 : Expect the Unexpected?

A/N: Now that all previous chapters have been revised/edited, I can get back to where I left off. Some stuff was added to the other chapters, so if you haven't already, feel free to go back and re-read them. It would be a good re-cap too, if anyone's still interested in reading this story. Enjoy the long-awaited Chapter 4.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Expect the Unexpected?**

* * *

"She's here. Don't blow my room up and don't kill the cat." The two Akatsuki members were so distracted, they barely heard what the girl said before the door was locked and they were left alone in her room. They didn't bother responding since they were completely entranced by the video game they were playing. Once Sasori was sure she was out of earshot, he paused the game, earning a whine from his blonde partner.

"Why'd you do that, un?! I was about to kill a zombie! Unpause it, yeah!"

The redhead completely ignored the blonde's glare before changing the subject to something that should have been brought up the day before. He had forgotten to mention anything because of all the distractions and such, but now that the girl was gone and distracted by her mother, he and Deidara had to figure out how they had gotten here in the first place.

"Brat. Why have you been completely disregarding the fact that I should be dead?" That seemed to get the blonde out of his temporary game obsession.

"..Well obviously I died too, so this is obviously the afterlife, yeah."

"Then why would we both show up_ here_ at the same time when we didn't _die_ at the same time?"

The blonde had no answer for that. Sasori figured he wasn't going to get a real answer from him yet, so he continued.

"The last thing I remember is getting killed by that pink-haired brat and Granny. When and how did _you_ supposedly die, brat?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I died trying to kill Itachi's stupid brother, un. It was a long time after you died though, yeah. I blew up and the next thing I knew, I was here, un."

So this probably wasn't an afterlife then. Or was it?

None of this was explaining how they got here though…

Sasori seemed to be lost in thought again, but Deidara decided to interupt his thinking by asking his own question.

"..Could it be some sort of revival jutsu, hmm? Combined with something else to send us to a different world, un.."

"I don't think anyone would waste their time to do something as pointless as _that,_ brat. They'd get nothing out of it." Growing tired of the conversation, he unpaused the game without warning, causing Deidara to freak out.

"Hey! I wasn't ready, un!" And Deidara's in-game character was trampled and killed by nazi zombies.

"Maybe you should be paying more attention then."

Soon enough, the lack of assistance from the blonde's character caused Sasori's character to die as well. Glaring at the screen, they restarted the game.

About a minute later, as they were playing again, Sasori heard Deidara ask another question.

"So what do we do now, un? Do we kill the girl?"

Neither of them bothered to pause the game again, and Sasori just answered his question without taking his eyes off the screen.

"..She doesn't seem to be a threat, so we'll let her live. At least for now. … I guess we'll just consider this a temporary vacation," the redhead said with a smirk as he got a better weapon for his character.

And so all conversation died down again.

* * *

It had been hours since Ayame had left the two Akatsuki stuck in her room, and they had gotten bored of playing video games. Sure, they had played a few other games besides COD, but after a while, staring at a TV for so long got boring. At some point, Ayame's lazy, black kitty had decided Sasori's head would be its new bed. After a while, the redhead couldn't ignore the mutually-bored kitty any longer, and he decided that messing with the cat would be more interesting than doing nothing.

So now Sasori was sitting on Ayame's bed, with the kitty on his lap, dangling a necklace he had found on the vanity above its head. The kitty was repeatedly swiping its paw at the necklace, completely entertained by the shiny thing above her.

Deidara, on the other hand, had been poking and prodding at the random stuff in Ayame's room, entertaining himself by looking through her mangas and sketchbooks, eventually moving on to mess with her TV. He somehow managed to change the TV's input and a random cartoon with a giant blue talking fish was suddenly playing on the screen.

_"—Can't you feel it?! -gasp- The oxygen in here. Is getting. THINNAH~! –flail- Soon there will be no air left and we'll all- -inhaaale- DIIIIIE."_

"..Sasori-Danna, That looks an awful lot like Kisame, un."

The redhead snorted at that. Both were distracted by the TV again for a while, until Deidara went back to looking around.

"Ooh! What's this Sasori-Danna, hmm?" Deidara said, picking something up from Ayame's desk.

* * *

"It's _obviously_ a weapon of some kind, brat. Don't ask such obvious questions," Ayame overheard Sasori's reply, opening the door right when Deidara spoke.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm, un"

The ninjas immediately looked over to her when they heard the door opening and saw Ayame peek her head into the room.

So she had finally come to save them from the boredom.

Looking around, Ayame noticed Sasori was sitting on her bed, playing with the cat.

"So did your mom leave, un?" Deidara asked.

That was when she saw the blue ipod in Deidara's hand.

_'Ah, so THAT'S what he found..' _Ayame thought, no longer worried.

"Yeah, she did. You're released from your prison~" She said dramatically, opening the door wider and setting the bowl of cat food near the entrance of her room.

"So..Since when were you a cat person?" Ayame asked, directing a smirk at the redhead Akatsuki as her cat jumped off his lap to go eat.

"Since when do females go around dressing up as Akatsuki members they've never met?" he countered with a raised eyebrow.

Damn. So they _did_ find it.

"You.. found it?"

"Deidara did. He showed me though."

She couldn't help but face-palm. They had either found her Akatsuki cosplay in her closet or they had found the small photo album of convention pictures that she had on one of her shelves. She wouldn't blame them if they thought she was a creepy freaky stalker now.

"We figured you were the one dressed up as Danna, and a friend of yours was the one dressed up as me, un."

So it was the photo album then. Either way, now she would have to explain what cosplays were. Ayame knew it would be a pain in the ass, but she explained anyway. It probably wouldn't be as awkward if they understood what it was anyway.

* * *

"-..And so, since you two happened to be our favorite characters, we decided to cosplay as the two of you."

She gave them a moment to soak up all the information, since they were giving her confused and disturbed stares.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"..I guess that… makes sense un.."

"I'm actually surprised you haven't told your friend about us though. Considering she's a close friend and all.."

He was right. But before she could agree or do anything else, the doorbell rang throughout the house.

"..Must be the pizza.." Ayame mumbled under her breath. She left her room, heading downstairs to the front door with the two Akatsuki trailing behind her, mostly because they were curious about what she meant by 'pizza'.

Paying the pizza guy and taking the large pizza box from him, she closed the door as the pizza guy left, taking out her cellphone and dialing a number.

Waiting a few seconds as she heard the dial tone, she noticed the two Akatsuki looking at the pizza box she was holding in confusion, and then at her cellphone as if it were an alien.

"It's a communication device," she explained quickly as she put the phone on speaker-phone and placed it on top of the box. Leading them back to the living room so she could put the pizza box on the coffee table, she heard someone pick up and answer her call. The two ninja jumped slightly as they heard a voice coming from the phone.

_"Hellooo~?"_

"I'm calling a meeting~.. Now get your ass over here."

_"That's a lovely greeting. Didn't know you missed me so much~." _

"Just get over here before I eat the pizza slice I was reserving juuuust for yoooou. …Door's unlocked by the way."

"…"

"…"

At this point Ayame was sure she had hung up, so she put away her phone and turned to the two Akatsuki members.

"I take it that's the friend from the photos, un?"

"Yep. Her name's Annabell. She should be here in two minutes since she lives in the house across from mine. Unless she-" She heard the front door slam open. "—runs all the way here."

"AYA, MY WAIFU~!"

Ayame was suddenly tackled to the floor by the hyper brunette that had run into the house.

"How have you been~?" she grinned down at Ayame, not even noticing the two other observers in the room that were giving her odd looks.

"Fine. ...Please tell me you didn't have any sugar today."

"Oh, I had three cans of Mountain Dew and some Fun Dip before you called."

Ayame face-palmed. That explained why she was exceptionally hyper at such a late hour...

"And I thought you were just happy to see me.. I don't feel the love anymore. Anyway, the real reason I called you wasn't just for pizza. It's because I'm living with Sasori and Deidara now, and I figured you should know."

Great. Now Annabell was staring at her as if she had grown another head. Regardless of how impossible it sounded, Annabell still looked around the room until she found the two Akatsuki who were sitting on a couch, awkwardly attempting to eat pizza. It was clear they had never had any before, but it seemed like they liked it. Then again, who _doesn't _like pizza? Annabell grinned at them.

"Nice cosplays~!"

"They're not cosplays, un"

"We're real."

Annabell's grin faded, and she took a moment to give them a blank stare.

"Can I get up now? Get off me Anna!" Ayame glared impatiently at the brunette from her position on the floor.

Still no response from Annabell.

Then Annabell suddenly pulled out her phone and dialed a phone number blindly, never taking her eyes off the Akatsuki in front of her. Putting the phone to her ear, she heard her mom pick up.

"Momma, I'll be sleeping over at Aya's house for a few days. Her mom's on a long business trip again and I want to keep her company."

There was silence in the room since the phone wasn't on speaker mode, but it was clear Annabell was getting a satisfactory answer from her mother; There was a huge grin spreading on her face. It wasn't the first time Annabell had made such a spontaneous decision, so her mom was used to letting her stay over at Ayame's house every now and then.

"Thanks!" she hung up. Apparently her mother had agreed to let her stay. Annabell looked down at Ayame, who was still being squashed on the floor. "Mom says hi, by the way~"

Ayame sighed. This was gonna be a long night… But at least they had pizza.


End file.
